Akira The Mutant Squirrel
by Eternalangel15
Summary: Akira Kumiko has never thought that her life could get any better after moving into America from Japan. But that all changes when she is suddenly mutated into a mutant squirrel and meets four teenage mutant ninja turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm eternalangel15, but please call me Angel. I'm a writer in training and a big TMNT fan. First of all, I want to thank you for deciding to read this story. I hope you will like it. Second of all, please bear with me for this is my first time writing a fanfiction. And third of all, have fun! Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

I place my bag on the bed and look around my new bedroom. It is smaller than the bedroom I had back in Japan and has pink paint covering the walls.

I jump on my bed laying down. I already miss Japan. It is where I have all my friends and relatives. Here I have no one. Plus here I have no idea where everything is. It took at least two hours for me and my mother to find our apartment. The apartment where I am going to spend the rest of my life in until after I finish high school and get my scholarship.

I sit up and stare at the dresser across from my bed. I see my face me staring back at me. It looks worn out and exhausted. The only thing that is bright on her face is her vivid green eyes. I smile back at the girl in the mirror. She needs a smile for the challenges she is going to face later on.

"Akira! Come down please!"

There it is. My mother is calling me down once again. I sigh and get off my bed leaving the room. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen where I hear my mother humming. I enter it and see her placing china pieces on a shelf on the wall. She looks up at me and smiles. "There you are. Can you run an errand for me sweetie? Here's the list."

My mother walks to the small kitchen table and grabs a piece of paper laying on it. She hands it to me. "I know this is hard to handle Akira, but this is the best. It's time we start fresh."

I nod barely even listening to her. I have heard the same old excuse so many times. We had to move, because of financial stuff going on in my mother's company. That and the fact that it was too much living in the place where my father died.

My mother smiles at me and goes back to placing the china pieces on the shelf. "Be back before sunset Akira. I don't want anything happening to you. This is a big city."

"So was Tokyo." I say under my breath not loud enough for my mother to hear. I turn and walk out of the apartment into the fresh air. I stretch under the bright sun and walk towards the store my mother was telling me about earlier during the car ride. I study my surroundings as I walk. I see large green trees totally not like the ones you see at Tokyo. Most of the buildings here are different as well. This is definitely going to take some time getting used to.

I see the store right by a huge oak tree with a sign right next to it saying Mr. Kat's Supermarket. I squint my eyes as I read it. I may know English, but I'm more fluent in Japanese. In reality, I have my mother to thank for teaching me English. That and for a few other things.

I take off in a sprint and run to inside the store. I enter it and see a man behind a counter reading a sheet of paper. I quietly walk by him silently as a mouse and walk to the produce aisle. I take out the list my mother gave me and read it. It says that she needs a variety of vegetables. I grab a basket and place names of vegetables in it I barely recognize. Most of them look green. I finish finding the items on the list and walk to the cashier. He glances up from what he is reading and stares at me. "Never seen you around. Are you new here?"

I nod shyly as I hand him the basket full of vegetables. "Yeah. My mom and me moved a couple of blocks from here."

The man takes the basket from me and smiles. "Ah so you can speak English. For a second there, I thought you couldn't." He takes each vegetable from the basket and checks them out.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"You look like you're from another country. Another country means another language other than English." The man finishes checking the items out and places them in two shopping bags. "That will be ten dollars and 90 cents."

I take my allowance money from my pocket and hand it to the man. He takes it and gives me back the change. He then hands the bags to me. "Well it's nice to meet you. If you ever need anything from me, don't be scared to ask. I'm here to help." He winks at me. I smile. "Thanks." I walk out of the store and walk down where my apartment is. As I walk I remember the conversation I had with the man. He seems so nice. Is everyone here is?

I suddenly crash into someone and fall on the floor hard on my back. "Ouch!" I say.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me help you." Says a female voice.

I look up and see a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes looking down worriedly at me. Her hair is up in a pony tail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean and has freckles. She is wearing brown wrist bands, a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, a black t-shirt under it showing black sleeves, a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, blue and yellow socks, and black boots.

She helps me up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I smile. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

The girl continues to stare at me. "You're new here aren't you? Where are you from?"

"Japan. I just moved here with my mother."

The girl smiles at the word Japan. She holds out her hand for me to take. "If you would like, I can show you around tomorrow. What's your name by the way?"

I take her hand. "Akira. Kumiko Akira. And you?"

"April O' Neil." She helps me up. "So see you tomorrow?"

I nod. "See you tomorrow." April waves at me and walks away. I watch as she walks away. I can't explain it, but it feels like crashing into April was suppose to happened. Is it destiny? I mentally scoff at it. No, it can't be. It definitely was just pure coincidence. I clutch my bags in my hands and walk to my apartment smiling at the thought that I just made a new possible friend here in America.

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone for reading! Please leave reviews! I greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I wrote this chapter over the night, but sadly fell asleep! Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! It's a little bit longer than the first chapter and plus, we get to see Akira acting more with April and meet Mr. Murakami. Please bear with me. I know you want to see the turtles, but they won't come until later in the chapters. So now on with the story! Oh and I do not own any characters in TMNT except Akira, her mother and any supporting characters that I made or make in the near future.**

* * *

My mother glances up from the book she is reading towards me as I walk into the room. I am wearing a beautiful pink dress, black tights, and black dress shoes. My hair is neatly combed and my face shows a bright smile. I have never feel so happy since I first got here. I guess I have April to thank for that.

My mother studies me with skeptical eyes. "Are you sure you will be safe out there Akira?"

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be okay. Besides, I'm going to be with the girl I told you about yesterday. She's going to show me around town." I had told my mother about April and how she wanted to show me around town. My mother was very excited about me finally meeting a new friend here in America and thought that this was a big step to a fresh new start. I guess she is partially correct.

My mother nods. "Okay. Be back before curfew though. And don't forget that training will start very soon. It's about time we start going back to our regular training schedule."

I mentally groan. Here we go again. Training. My mother is currently training me under the arts of ninjitsu. Her whole family are actually descendants of an entire ninja clan. They pass their art to every generation to generation. The clan no longer exists today, but their art still does. Which is kind of living inside of me. "Okay mom. See you later."

I walk out of the apartment into the bright light. The sun is shining brightly perfect for a stroll outside. I walk to the place where I crashed into April and wait there. April said that she was going to meet me here and so I am. I glance up at the sky. It is the same sky I know from back home. The same clouds and the same sun. It's a wonder how I'm starting to actually get used to it here.

I hear some chatter from across the street from me and turn my head. I see two girls walking down the street with backpacks on. I can't help, but envy them. Unlike them, I take school at home. My mother had this thought that she could teach me instead of the teachers at school. And I guess she is right. I have been learning many important things from her. But I can't help but get jealous at the kids who get to go to school. School is where memories are made. It's where you meet new people, cram for tests, and discover many interesting things. And me. Well I'm of course stuck at home making the same old memories every single day.

"Akira?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to see April standing in front of me. She is wearing a brown pouch on her shoulder meaning she possibly just came from school. April smiles apologetically at me. "Sorry if I'm a little late, but I had some errands to run."

"No it's okay." I say. "It's not your fault. I completely understand why."

"So want to explore the city? Along the way, we can stop at this really cool restaurant I go to all the time with my friends."

My body is doing a million dances. "That sounds great!"

April nods and leads me down the streets. We walk as she shows me many buildings. There is a library, a town hall, a comic book shop and so much more. I personally lit up when she shows me her school. It is like a haven to me. Someplace where I just had to visit before I die.

We walk by many fast food places as well. April shows me a building that is called Antonio's Pizza Place. She tells me that they make and sell pizza here. She then asks me if I ever had pizza. I answer no. April looks surprised, but brushes that away. She leads me to the last stop on our trip which is a local noodle shop. I stare at it as she speaks. "This is the place that I was talking about. Come on, let's go inside and eat."

We walk in and take our sears right by a counter surrounding a man and his work space possibly where he cooks. He looks up and I almost gasp. The guy is blind. Is he even allow to cook?

"Hi Mr. Murakami San!" Says April.

The man who I guess is Mr. Murakami smiles. "April chan! Who is your new friend?"

I stare at him in disbelief. How did he know I am here without seeing me. Is his other senses stronger than his sense of sight. "This is Akira Kumiko. She just moved here from Japan, so I decided to show her around."

"Ah I see. It's nice to meet you Akira chan."

"You too..." I say.

"So April chan. What will you be having today?" He says.

"Pizza Gyoza please!"

Mr. Murakami then looks at me. "And you Akira chan?"

"Uh... Whatever April is having." I say.

Mr. Murakami nods and begins cooking. I watch as he cooks our meal. It almost looks like he is a ninja just for food. The way he moves so fluently when cutting the dough and how he moves so fast.

"So Akira, what is it like in Japan?" Asks April.

"Um fine I guess." I say. "I mean I don't know what to say. Japan is where I lived all my life. It was where I have everything that I at least know of. Here I'm as confused as ever..."

April nods. "Yeah, I would feel like that if I ever moved from here to Japan."

Mr. Murakami brings our plates of food and sets it down in front of us. He smiles at each of us and walks away. I place my hands together and bow my head in respect. "Itadakimasu."

April looks at me then places her hands together and bows her head in respect. "Itadakimasu."

I smile. "I didn't know you could speak Japanese."

"My friends taught me." Replies April. "They have a Japanese heritage."

I take my chop sticks and pick up the first dumpling from the plate. "I sure wish I could meet them then. It would be nice to meet people who knows Japanese culture." I plop the dumpling into my mouth and slowly chew it savoring it. It tastes so good. "Mmm!" I say swallowing the dumpling. "This tastes so good! It's the best dumpling I ever tasted!"

April laughs as she picks up a dumpling from her plate with her chop sticks. "I know right? Mr. Murakami event it."

"Really?" I say. April nods in response. So I am right. Mr. Murakami is definitely a ninja for food. "That is so cool!"

We continue to talk as we eat. I soon learn that April is sixteen and living with her father. Her mother has passed away just like my father. It soon warms my heart just to know that April knows what's it like to lose one parent.

In turn I tell April some information about me. I tell how her how old I am and the fact that I'm homeschooled. I also tell her why I moved from Japan to America. All throughout the conversation, April listens with great interest.

After the meal, we thank Mr. Murakami for the meal and leave the noodle walking down the streets. April takes out her phone which is oddly shaped like a turtle's shell and looks at it. "I should be getting home. My dad will get worried if I don't make it home before curfew."

I nod. "Me and you both."

We laugh as we say our good byes at each other before separating. I walk back to my apartment happy in thought. Maybe moving here isn't so bad. I got to meet a new friend and see more of New York. Plus, I tried the best dumpling ever! I laugh at that thought as I walk in my apartment ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter, we will meet Casey Jones and see Akira interacting with him! Please review for they are like gold to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening everyone! Decided to squeeze in some time to write another chapter! Hehe! Oh and I want to say a few words to a very talented writer on here. A big shout out to Andrea O'Down! I love your My Mr Turtle story so very much! You don't know how much I enjoy reading your stories! Now that we have the shout out out of the way, I do not own TMNT nor any characters from TMNT except Akira. (I sure wish I did though)**

* * *

I steadily swing myself at a swing set at the small park that April showed me yesterday. It creaks for every swing I make. There are barely any kids in the park nor any adults for that matter. I guess the weather is to blame for that. I didn't hear that much, but the weather man on tv said that it is supposed to rain today.

I sigh as I stop swinging. I am supposed to start training tomorrow. My mother decided to start it a week earlier than scheduled. Training is okay other than the fact she trains me hard. One thing I like about it though is that I get to finally work with a weapon. It took forever, but my mother finally decided that it was time for me to work with a weapon. But I can't choose the weapon. It has to choose me.

I hear steps coming from my right and I see April walking towards me with a guy. I stare at him as they walker closer and closer to me. He is a teenage boy with a slender build, dark, long hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves.

April and the guy stop at me. April greets me with a smile. "Hi Akira. It's nice to see you again."

I greet April with one of my morning-glory smiles. "You too April. So who is your friend?"

April turns to Casey. "This is Casey. Casey this is Akira."

Casey smiles and I see that he is missing three of his front upper teeth. I can't help but giggle. He must have had lost his teeth in an accident. An accident probably related to sports. "Hi Akira." He says.

I stop my giggles and greet Casey. Call me crazy, but he sort of looks like a vigilante to me. Funny though since he is hanging out with such a nice girl like April.

April sits down right next to me on the other swing and Casey leans against the pole connected to the swings. We end up talking about ourselves.

April tells me how she met Casey. She met him when Casey was assigned to her to for tutoring on trigonometry. Casey needed the tutoring so that he could stay playing hockey which confirms my suspicions how he lost his upper teeth.

I also learn more about Casey. He got held back and ended up in the same grade as April. Casey actually wants to be a professional hockey player or national bounty hunter which are very interesting choices. Casey also has a dad and sister and is a very talented inventor. Well at least that's what April tells me.

"So Akira, Red here told me that you are homeschooled. You should totally sneak into our school." Says Casey

"Uh Casey, I think that is called shadowing which is when a student takes someone into their school to show them around." Lectures April.

Casey groans. "Did Donnie teach you that?"

My ears perk up. Donnie? Who the heck is Donnie? Is he another friend of theirs? "Um guys, whose Donnie?" I ask.

April and Casey both look at each other. I can tell that they are having a nonverbal conversation just from looking at their faces. April then looks back at me. "Donnie is one of the friends I was telling you about."

"Oh then when can I meet him?" I ask.

"Well... Donnie is kind of..."

"Out of town." Interrupts Casey. "He went out of town on vacation."

"That's kind of weird." I say. "You know, since it's the middle of the school year."

Casey shrugs. "He has a reason to be. He recently completed this project which took him many months. Now he's taking a break."

A project? Now I really am interested in this Donnie, but from the looks on April and Casey's faces, they aren't going to tell me anymore about Donnie and the project. I feel disappointed and suspicious. They are keeping secrets from me. Secrets that they can't even tell me. But why? And what secrets? Are they even worth being kept a secret?

"Akira, if you want I can shadow you to my school." Says April.

My face brightens up beaming with a smile. "Really? Oh my gosh April! Thank you so much!" I jump out of my swing and give her a big bear hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

April laughs. "Normally kids hate going to high school."

"Yeah." Adds Casey. "You're the first who's actually excited to go to high school."

I turn to Casey and wrinkle my nose at him. "Must it's because I'm different." I say. "That and the fact I've never taken one step inside an actual high school."

Casey laughs. "Well you'll soon learn to hate it."

I hear a ring tone from a phone going off and see April taking the same phone that looks like a turtle's shell out of her pocket. She presses it and puts her by her ear. "Hello?" She says. "Oh hi dad. Yeah, don't worry. I'm at the park with Casey visiting someone... What? Yes, I'm going to visit the guys later on... Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back before curfew... Okay, bye!"

April turns off her phone and puts it back in her pocket. "Sorry, that was my dad. He just wanted to check up on me. He's a bit worried about me."

"Sounds like me mom." I say. "She never stops worrying about me."

April smiles. "Then I guess we both know what it's like to have parents who won't stop worrying." We both break down in laughs. Already April is making me feel like my old self again. And I thought I lost that old self forever. Goes to show how much I was wrong.

A boom erupts from the sky. I lift my head to the sky and can smell the rain. I hate it when the weather report is right. Casey and April both look up at the sky and exchange worried glances at each other. "We should be going." Says April as she gets off the swing.

Casey nods. "Yeah, no one wants to be out when there's a storm outside."

I nod feeling sad. I was having so much fun talking to them and now sadly that has to end. April takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to me. "Here, this is my phone number. Casey's is on it as well. Text either one of us whenever you need someone to talk to. Oh and meet me here in two days. I'll be shadowing you on that day." April winks at me.

"Wow Red, didn't think you actually like to shadow people."

"Well for Akira, I will."

Casey shakes his smiling. "Well Akira, see you on Monday. I have some stuff to take care of tomorrow."

"What stuff?" I ask. "Don't tell me by day, you're just a regular teen, but at night, you are secretly a hero."

Casey looks at me with a shocked expression on his face then speaks. I can tell that he is nervous just from his voice. "Me? No, at night I just play hockey. You got the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah, hockey..." I say. "Of course you would play that by night."

Casey gives me his three missing teeth smile and says good bye along with April. They walk away leaving me by myself in the now deserted park. I glance up at the sky and can now see the lighting zapping across the dark gloomy clouds. I shake my head. Just from how Casey was acting, he is hiding something from me. Funny though, because April is too. Part of me wants to find out their secret, but another part of me knows that I shouldn't, because whatever they're hiding might be for a good reason. I sigh giving in to my good side. I know they might tell me when they feel I'm ready to know, but it still kind of hurts to be out of the whole secret. I walk back to my home in a gloom listening to the wonderful sound of thunder going off above my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! I really need to know your thoughts of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter coming right up, but first I have a few words to say. Most importantly, I got my first review! So happy there! Oh and for every question there is on a review, I will answer them here before a chapter starts. So let's see...**

**nightmaster000 asked if Akira is going to go through any episodes. Yes, she is. In fact this chapter takes places after Newtralized. Just to let you know, this story takes place after The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman. Hope that helps and won't confuse you! :)**

**Okay so now that is out of the way. I do not own TMNT except the characters I made. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk out of the dojo room that my mother made in our apartment. I am so tired now, but at least I got to use my first weapon. Well two actually. It turns out the bow and arrow choose me as well as the tessen. My mother was skeptical about this at first, but agreed to allow me to use both of them one at a time. My own mother is actually a master of the sais. I guess you could say she expected the sais to choose me since I am her daughter. But sometimes the world has different meanings for what happens and doesn't happen.

I walk to the living area and sit on the white couch my mother brought all the way from Japan. Pretty much everything in this apartment was brought from Japan. My mother just wanted to keep our culture fresh in our minds.

I grab the tv remote and click a button. The tv across from me brightens to life revealing a man sitting behind a counter. He is seen reading a stack of papers then looks at me. "This just ends. There was a large explosion at the docks last night. The fire from the explosion died down, but authorities are still completely baffled over the situation. If you have any information, please contact this number." A phone number appears on the screen. "Here are some pictures of the scene." The tv shows some photos taken from the docks. There are crates completely burned and some of the docks completely destroyed. The tv turns back to the guy. "This is Chang O' Brien signing off."

I turn off the tv deep in thought. An explosion? In New York? Nothing like that ever happened in Japan. The guy on tv said that they had no idea who caused it. I did hear from people on the streets who said that there was a street gang here who are making a ruckus? What are they called? I tap my fingers on the pillow right next to me thinking. Oh yes, now I remember. They are called the purple dragons. Funny though. Isn't purple a girl color?

My mother enters the room bringing in a tray of tea. She sets it right in front if me on the coffee table and begins preparing the tea. My mother loves tea. I personally am okay with it. Except for the tea she gives me when I'm sick. Now that tastes disgusting. I have no idea what she puts in it, but I do know the tea she makes are made with herbal herbs. Herbal herbs that are really rare.

My mother hands me a cup of tea. I thank her, take it, and drink some of it. It tastes sweet. Just the way I like it. I set my cup of tea down and look at my mother. She is in deep thought while taking sips of her cup of tea. My mother is a great sensei, but she is also a great mother. She has done so much for me over the years. She protects me, guides me, and loves me. But don't all mothers do?

"Hey mom," I say. "The news said that there was a big explosion on the docks. Aren't the docks not too far from here?"

My mother looks up at me and places her tea down. "Yes, they're not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just curious you know."

My mother nods, but I can tell she us not completely satisfied with my answer. "You did great during training today Akira."

"But not as great as you?" I ask.

My mother laughs softly. I love it when she laughs. "Yes, not as great as me."

I finish my tea and place it back on the tray. "Hey mom, can I go see April today? I want to visit the library with her. I'll be back before supper."

My mother nods smiling. "Of course you can Akira. I'm really glad you're making friends here. It shows how much you're growing."

My mother takes the tray and walks to the kitchen. I can hear sounds of dishes being placed in the sink. They stop and I see my mother comeing back in the room with something wrapped in her cloth. She walks to me and kneels down to where I'm sitting. "Akira, from now on, I want you to carry your weapon at all times. You will never know the dangers that you will run into in the near future." My mother unwraps the cloth and I see a beautiful tessen laying on it. The tessen has my mother's clan's symbol on it. I stare at it amazed at it's beauty. "Mom..." I say. "Is this..."

My mother nods. "Yes, Akira. This used to be my tessen when I was your age. Now I want you to have it." My mother hands me the tessen to me. "This tessen holds a lot of memories so try not to loose it."

I nod still in shock. "T-thank you mom..."

"I also understand you're going to April's school tomorrow am I correct?"

"Y-yes."

"I want you to be on your guard. High school is a big place hiding many surprises in the shadows."

I nod. "I understand mother."

My mother stand up and gives me a big smile. "I am so proud of you Akira. You truly are growing up." My mother turns and walks away leaving me with her- no my tessen. I put it in my pocket and stand up. I stretch my muscles and leave my apartment. I walk to the direction of the docks. It sure payed to have April show me around. Part of me feels horrible for lying my mother for telling her where I was going after what she just gave me. But I knew she wasn't going to let me if I had told the truth.

I see the docks ahead of me and run in a sprint. I run and see the part of the docks that I saw on tv. Yellow tape is surrounding it. The tape says caution and do not enter. I roll my eyes smiling. Don't they know that doesn't work?

I bend and crawl under the tape and stand up. I walk towards the large explosion happened. I look around and indeed I do see burnt crates and destroyed portions of the docks. There are also scorch marks everywhere possibly from the fire. I continue walking looking around when my feet hits something. I glance down and see a piece or wreckage covered in ash. I pick it up and wipe the ash away with my shirt. As soon as the ash is wiped away, I clearly see what the wreckage I picked up is. It is some kind of piece of advanced technology clearly from a large machine or robot. I knew right then that a simple street gang wouldn't use this. They would rather use brute force then advanced technology. On the piece of tech is six circles. I think I recognize them from the Olympics. The tech feels warm against my skin which means it is still workable. I look around the ground for any other sign of tech from the explosion, but I see none. I smile and look back at the treasure I just found. This was the first key to completing the puzzle of who caused the explosion. And I am sure as heck going to be the one who completes it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and any questions you have! Next chapter, Akira visits Roosevelt high school and gets to experience the many challenges of high school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter written just for you! But first things first, question time! So let's see... **

**amyanime4 said that I should explain what a tessen is. A tessen is a steel Japanese war fan that is used as a weapon by a kunoichi which is a female ninja. **

**Okay, this chapter is important so read it with care. Please note that I do not own TMNT except Akira of course.**

* * *

_Hey__ Akira, me and Casey are waiting for you at school. Hurry or we'll be late!_

I type some words on my phone in a rush and press send.

_Sorry, I overslept! Had to take care of something yesterday. I'll be there in about five minutes!_

I place my phone on my dresser and grab some clothes out of my closet. I put on a pink top and a white skirt. I grab my shoes and put them on my feet as I'm brushing my hair. After brushing my hair into a nice braid, I stare at my reflection. My face stares right back at me with exhausted eyes. I give a small yawn and grab my purse putting it on me. I go through my drawer and take out the tech I had found last night at the docks. I had stayed up all night trying to find out what that tech was by searching the internet. And I found nothing. I even tried playing with the tech to see if it still works, but it wouldn't even turn on. I sigh and place the tech in my purse just as my phone beeps. I grab it and look at the next text I got from April.

_Hurry Akira! School is about to start! _

My eyes go wide. I can't be late! I grab my tessen placing it in my purse and run out of my room in a sprint. I run down the stairs to the living room. I run to the door when I hear my mom's voice. "You're up early Akira."

I give a small smile at my mom who's sitting on the white couch drinking some tea. "Yeah, high school starts early. Look mom, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm going to be late. I'll be back for training though."

My mother nods. "Have fun Akira."

I run out of the apartment at my mother's words. I run down the streets taking turns. April told me where Roosevelt was, but I still am not completely used to this city. I take a final turn and end on a street connected to Roosevelt. I run down it and see April and Casey in the distance in front of Roosevelt. I run even faster finally stopping in front of them. I look at the ground taking deep breaths trying to let the air back in me. I have never ran that fast in my life. This was a first.

I look up April and Casey and see them looking at each other exchanging glances. April then looks back at me. "Wow Akira. When you said you were going to be here in five minutes, you weren't kidding."

I smile embarrassed. "Well I can't be late on my first day of school."

A bell is suddenly heard from inside the school. "Oh my gosh!" Says April. "We're going to be late!" She takes my hands and leads me inside the building in a sprint. I turn my head and see Casey following us. He must not want to be late for class either. We continue running through the long hallways and end up stopping in front of a room. We enter it just as another bell rings. April sighs in relief. "We've made it."

A man with glasses sees us and walks towards us. "April, Casey, who is this young lady?"

April takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to the man. The man takes it from her and reads it. He then smiles. "Ah, so you came all the way from Japan miss Kumiko? That is truly a wonder. My name is Mr. Lord and I teach geography in this wonderful school. Please sit down with your friends, April and Casey." Mr. Lord gestures to an empty table. I along with April and Casey walk to the table and sit down at it. Mr. Lord walks to the chalkboard and writes something on it using a chalk. "Class, today we will be learning about the Japanese culture in Japan which is part of our Asia unit. Would anyone like to tell me what they already know about Japan?"

I look around and see all the students either half dead or asleep. God what is wrong with them? Did they not get enough sleep last night? Well I didn't either, but I had a perfectly good reason why I didn't. I turn my head to Mr. Lord and see that he is still waiting for an answer. I smile in triumph. If no one is going to answer then I'm going to. I raise my hand and Mr. Lord sees it calling me out. I stand up from my seat in look at the class as a whole. "Japan is located in the North Pacific off the coast of Russia and the Korean peninsula. The government there is Parliamentary with constitutional monarchy. The main language spoken at Japan is Japanese and the capital is Tokyo. I believe there is 127.6 million people living there. I could tell you more, but the list goes on so I'll just stop here." I take a bow and sit down. All I get in response is shocked faces and silence. After awhile, Mr. Lord finally speaks. "Um... Thank you miss Kumiko. So class, let's continue with our lesson."

I end up sitting in boredom during his lesson. I try to distract myself, but I can't seem to do it. I look both at April and Casey. Both Of them are taking notes from the lesson Mr. Lord is giving. Well Casey is actually copying from April's notes.

The class goes on when the bell finally rings. I jump out of my seat in delight happy to be free out of this class. April and Casey gather their stuff and we walk out of the class into even more classes. My day drags on into complete boredom. I soon learn though that April and Casey only have geography and trigonometry together. And there are seven classes to take a day.

I don't know when, but I fall asleep in chemistry which is April's sixth class of the day. I am soon awakened by the teacher though. She makes me and April stay after class and tells April how disrespectful I am to her class for falling asleep. April tries reasoning with her, but in the end, she takes the blame and gets extra homework. On the way to the last class of the day, I apologize to April. "April, I'm sorry..."

April looks at me concerned. "What are you talking about Akira?"

"I'm talking about you taking the fault for my actions."

April stops walking and turns to me. "Akira, we're friends right?"

I nod.

"And friends take the blame for each other right?"

I nod again.

"Which is why I took the blame for you. Akira, we may have only just met, but we're friends already. And friends do whatever they can for each other no matter what the consequences are."

I nod once again. April thinks as me as her friend? Me? A new kind of feeling erupts in me and I hug April. "Thanks April."

April smiles. "No problem Akira. We should get to our last class. School will end after that."

We walk to the last class of the day, English. It's actually a class I can stand without dying from boredom. The class goes on and I learn more about literature. The last bell rings and everyone leaves the Roosevelt in a hurry.

I and April meet Casey in front of the school and we chat. "So Akira, how you like school?" Asks Casey

I shrug. "It was okay. I guess. Most of the classes were boring though."

"You're telling me. Oh and some of the kids were talking about you calling you a big know it all and screw up. Don't worry, I beat them up for it."

"Casey!" Says April.

Casey laughs. "Don't worry Red. I went easy on them."

I sigh now depressed. "Great, my first day at school and I'm already the laughing stock of this school." I sit down on a nearby bench and place my elbows on my knees. "I hate school..." I mumble.

"Welcome to the club." Says Casey. I look up and glance at him. I laugh. "And this was my first day. Glad to say I won't be coming back ever again."

My phone suddenly rings and I dig in my purse taking it out. There is a text message on it from an unknown number.

_We are watching._

Watching? I begin to look around. Who the heck sent me this message? And more importantly, why are they watching me?

"Akira?" I look up and see April looking at me with worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "I have to go. My mom wants me back home for... A study night. Yeah, got to get going." I stand up. "It was really nice hanging out with you guys. We should totally hang out again sometime."

Both April and Casey nods. "Well, better get going. See ya!" I turn and run down the streets and into an alley. I take my phone out of my purse and stare at the text message. I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**Woah, this chapter was sure amazing to write! Like always, thanks for reading and please leave reviews! Next chapter, Akira digs deeper into the puzzle looking for answers to her questions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So I'm thinking of writing another story while writing this one, but I'm not sure if I should. It's going to be a Mikey centered story. Anyhow, I leave it up to you guys to decide. I want to apologize too guys. You're probably impatient by now with this story, but it will get better. Promise. So I do not own TMNT except my OC, Akira. Now on with the story.**

* * *

I pace myself back and forth in front of my bed in my bedroom. The tech is sitting on my bed as well as my phone with the text message open on it. They are linked somehow. I know they are, but how is the question?

The message now stands clear to me though. One then more person is watching my every move. Why I don't know, but they are. Which means I have to be careful.

I hear a knock from my closed door and I quickly stuff the tech and phone under my pillow. I literally jump on my bed, take out a book, and start reading it.

The door opens and my mother walks in. "Is everything okay Akira?"

I nod. "Yeah mom. I was just reading."

My mother looks at the book I'm reading. "You're reading that Renaissance book I bought you? I thought you hated it?" My mother has her eyebrow raised.

I shrug. "It turns out you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

My mother nods. "I came to tell you that I'm going to be out. I want you to behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Yes mom..." I say.

My mother smiles and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. I listen for a few minutes and hear the front door being opened then closed. My mother is gone.

I set my book down and take the tech and my phone out of under the pillow. Since my mother is gone, why not find another place to think?

I look at the window right by my bed. My window actually opens to a fire escape. And fire escapes are connected to the roof which is a perfect place to think while looking at the sky. I smile and walk to the window with my things tucked into my pocket. It is hard, but I manage to open the window. I climb out and close my window with a thud. I begin walking up the steps on the fire escape. They soon lead me to the roof. I step down from the fire escape and sit down on the roof enjoying the nice view of the large buildings surrounding me. Most of the buildings are tall. I assume that they are businesses or companies. I look around and see a tall building that catches my eye. It has the Olympics sign on it. Wait a second.

I take the tech out of my pocket and hold it up by the tall building. Both of them have the same markings on them. Which means that the tech I have in my hand came from the tall building.

I stand up now filled with excitement. I have to go to that building now. I memorize the direction of where the building is and run to the fire escape running down it. I enter it my window, run to the front door of my the apartment and leave my home.

I sprint down the streets completely ignoring everything else. Adrenaline is coursing though me. But determination as well. This could be the key to completing this puzzle and I'm about to not let that slip through my grips.

I soon find myself at the building after running through many streets.

I walk towards it and see a sign. It is closed. Of course it is. It's night time. I'm clench my hand into fists and walk to the back of the building hiding behind a dumpster. I see no other entrance, but I do see a warehouse by it. It is open and two guys in black suits are taking crates inside of it from a touch parked right by. The two men walk inside the truck turning their backs. I smile. Now is my chance. I run into the warehouse and hide behind some crates. I hear distorted voices from the left of me. I crawl towards that direction and the voices become clearer. "Kraang is the shipment that is the shipment delivered?"

"Yes Kraang, the shipment that is the shipment has been delivered."

I blink confused. Who is Kraang? And why are these people talking in third person. I crawl even closer still hidden from the men in black suits. I see a small hole perfect for spying right by my shoulder. I turn my body around so that my eye can squint through it.

I see two men inspecting a large crate. One of them takes out something that looks like a weapon and inspects it. "Kraang, is the plan set into the motion in which the plan needs to be set?"

"Yes Kraang, the plan is set into the motion in which the plan needs to be set."

The man nods. "Soon Kraang, the ones know as the turtles will be destroyed."

"Affirmative Kraang."

Turtles? Who are the turtles? I shake my head. I need to get out of here. The men have advanced weapons here and they could use it on me if they find me. I crawl back to where I came from when I hear foot steps behind me. I turn and see a man in a black suit with a gun in his hands with his back turned towards me. I quickly dive in towards a crate hiding my body from the man. I listen and hear the man walking away. I sigh with relief. That was close.

I look around for any other sign of other men and continue crawling. I soon find myself in the door of the warehouse, but it is closed. Fear begins to find its way inside me. Fear of being caught and never making out of this alive.

But a ninja never gives hope. They make it home alive. I look around and see an open window right by me. I crawl towards it, stand up, and use a crate a stepping stone to get to the window. I climb through it and land on the ground. It's a miracle none of the men saw me. I glance around my surroundings for any sign of a man in a black suit and find none. I take off towards the night away from the warehouse with new information.

As I run towards my apartment, thoughts begin to enter my brain. I have found out what the tech is from, but I still don't know what it is used for. I have found men in black suits, but why do they speak in third person and call themselves Kraang? I have found a warehouse full of shipment of weapons, but why is it full of weapons? There are so many questions and yet, I have no answers for them.

I stop at my apartment and enter it. It is pitch dark which means my mother is not back yet. I turn on the lights and take a seat on the white couch in the living area tired and exhausted. I never occurred to me how scared I was back at the warehouse when I thought I was going to be found.

My phone makes a loud beep from my pocket. I take out my phone and press it on. I gasp dropping my phone. I have a new text message and it's not looking too good.

_You're in danger._

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person that keeps texting Akira? Oh won't you guys be in a big surprise! Next chapter, Akira talks to April about her situation and finds out more than what she bargains for from April. Like always, thanks for reading and please leave reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to, but I fell asleep from a long day at school. But you know some days are like that. Anyway, just know that I'll try to update everyday unless I'm too exhausted or too busy with something important. Oh and I don't own TMNT nor will I ever will.**

* * *

"Come on April. Pick up." I say pressing the phone against my ears. All I hear is the ring tone signaling that my phone is currently calling April's phone. I am about to give up when I hear a click then April's voice. "Hello?"

I smile. "April, this is Akira. I need to ask you something."

I hear a faint voice on the other line. A male voice, but April's voice comes back. "Sorry Akira. I'm studying. You said you wanted to ask me something right?"

"Yeah and it's really important. Can you come over?"

"Sure Akira. Can you text me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hear a click and little beats signaling that April hung up. I take my phone away from my ear and type my address sending it to April. I sigh sitting down on my bed hugging my arms. I didn't sleep a wink last night. I was too scared based from the text I had gotten.

I close my eyes and see the men taking those weapons out of the crates. I shudder and instantly open my eyes. Those men in black suits are definitely bad. I mean why else would they be secretly expecting crates of weapons in the middle of the night?

I turn to my dresser and stare at the tech laying on it. This tech pretty much belonged to a weapon. That I know now. But the question is what was that weapon and how exactly did it get destroyed?

I hear a faint knock from downstairs and then my mother's voice. I jump out of my jump and run as fast as down the stair without falling. When I get to the bottom of the steps, I see my mother talking to April. "It's great to finally meet you April. Akira has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Kumiko."

My mother laughs softly. "You don't have to be so formal. Please call me Mei."

April nods and sees me. "Akira! Sorry, I'm a little late. I got stuck by traffic."

I shake my head walking towards them. "You don't have to apologize. You actually came here faster than I expected." I turn to my mother. "Mom, can I show April to my room? I wanted to ask some questions about high school."

"Of course Akira." My mother says. "But you have homework that needs to be completed before tomorrow."

I sigh. "Yes mom." I look at April and smile gesturing her to follow me. I take her to the stairs when she spots our dojo. April stares at it. "You're... You're training in martial arts?"

I look at April. She looks surprise, but I can tell her face is serious meaning she is on her guard. "Yeah, my mother wanted to train me to keep the family's art going.."

April glances at me. "So where is your room again?"

"Up here." I say pointing to the stairs. "Follow me." I lead April to the stairs and we climb them arriving at the second floor. I then lead April to my bedroom and we enter it. I close the door behind us and glance at April.

She looks at my bedroom with curiosity staring at all my furniture and accessories. I admit, I am not the most fashionable person in the room. April's eyes continue to wander throughout my room when they come to a complete stop at the tech on my dresser. Her eyes narrow. "Akira, where did you get that?"

I walk to the dresser and pick up the tech. "I found it at the docks. Which brings up a question I want to ask you. I was studying this tech and found that it used to belong to a weapon, but I can't seem to find our what it was. Do you think you can help me?"

April looks down keeping her eye contact away from me. "April?" I say.

She continues looking down for a few minutes when she looks up directly at me with narrowed eyes. "Akira, you must never tell anyone what I am about to tell you. That piece of tech you have in your hand does indeed belong to a weapon. The weapon though was built by aliens. It was going to be used to destroy part of the city, but it got destroyed."

I blink. "Aliens? Are you telling me that there are aliens from outer space that are plotting to destroy New York?"

April shakes her head. "They're actually aliens from another dimension that want to mutate Earth so that they can live here. They're called the Kraang."

The Kraang? Wait, I've heard that before... My eyes shoot open and I drop the tech which lands on the floor.

"Akira?" Asks April with worry on her voice. She runs to me looking me straight at the eye. "Are you okay?"

I slowly shake my head. "I've... I've seen the Kraang before... But they looked just like human beings to me..."

April's eyes widen in shock. "Akira, tell me everyone you've seen at once."

We sit down on my bed and I fill April in about my trip to the docks and then the text message I got a few days ago. She looks surprised, but says nothing. I also fill her in on my trip to the warehouse and the men I saw who called themselves the Kraang and how they were inspecting crates full of weapons. At the end of my explanation, I show April the text messages on my phone praying if she can help me.

April studies the messages for a few minutes then hands my phone back to me. "Akira, whatever you're doing, someone doesn't like it."

I nod depressed at April's answer. Suddenly a thought enters my mind and I turn to her. "April, how do you know all this?"

April looks around then back at me. "The Kraang actually want me so it pays to know everything I can know about them."

"But why are they after you? I ask.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"But why not?"

"I don't want you to get involved."

I laugh. "I think I am already since that day I found that tech. Please April, I have to know."

April sighs softly. "The Kraang want me, because of my DNA. I'm not completely human. I'm actually part alien."

I let out a soft squeak as my eyes widen in shock. "How... How is that even possible?"

April shrugs her shoulders. "That's what I want to know."

Just then, April's phone beeps and she takes it out of her pocket. She looks at it and reads it soon putting it away. "Akira, I have to go. I have a really important school project I need to complete. But Akira, promise me you won't look for the Kraang any more. I... I don't want you to get hurt."

I nod sadly. "I promise April."

April nods standing up. "We'll talk later tomorrow." April walks to the door, but stops turning around. "Oh and thank you for inviting me over." April smiles then walks out of my room. I wait a few minutes and hear the familiar sound of the front door being opened and closed telling me that April has left.

I sigh pulling my body to my bed falling on it. I curl myself tightly in a ball about to fall asleep when I hear the all familiar beep from my phone. I take it out of my pocket and look at it. I gasp and begin to shake now frightened as ever. In my inbox from the unknown number is one word. And it is.

_Hide_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews for they are like treasure to me! Next chapter, Akira is going to run into trouble which is the kind of trouble you don't want to run into. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! First of all, I have gotten so many nice reviews and I just want to say thank you! You have no idea how much I thank you for your kind words. So let's see... I have some people to reply to based from their reviews.**

**TurtlePower99 asked if Akira is secretly part alien. Sadly no. She isn't, but there's more to her than meets the eye.**

**HardyGal said that she normally doesn't like OCs and that she loves my original story. I just have to say thank you very much! I have to admit, I was pretty scared to even show this story to the world mostly because I know people are real edgy about OCs**

**Valentina said that she hopes that I can give her an idea of an animal she can use to create a mutant for a story she wants to write in the near future. My answer to you is that of course I can. I'm fact, I'll add pigeons in the next chapter. I think they may go great with that chapter.**

**Okay, now that is over with. I do not own TMNT except Akira and any supporting character. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I sit in the dojo on the floor surrounded by candles trying to calm myself down. The candles glow dimly providing ease for my fear. I have my eyes closed taking in deep breaths. When meditating you have to calm your body down clearing your head. Eventually, you will be one with the universe.

Thoughts begin to appear in my head without my permission. What April told me shocked me and gave me a big surprise. But the text is the thing I am real edgy about. What does that unknown person mean when they sent me the word hide? What exactly do they want me to hide from?

I squint my eyes trying my hardest to clear my head from all these thoughts. After a few minutes, I sigh in defeat opening my eyes. It just isn't working. Nothing is helping me.

I hear a click from behind me and turn seeing my mother looking at me with concern in her eyes. "I haven't seen you try to meditate in a long time. You're usually against the idea of meditation."

I get up and blow out each of the candles that surrounds me silencing the burning flames forever. "Well some people can change you know."

My mother walks towards me crossing her arms. "Yes, but not in a week. Akira, something is going on with you and I want to know what it is."

Great, now my mother is on to me. "Mom, it's fine. I'm just a little homesick you know?"

My mother shakes her head unconvinced with my answer. "Akira, you and I both know that's not true. Now tell me what's really going on."

I sigh. Well my mother now knows that I'm hiding stuff from her. That's the problem when you have a mother whose a ninjitsu mother. They know when something's going on even if it's the slightest thing.

I begin to have a battle in myself. Should I tell her or not tell her. If I do, I'll probably be grounded and watched over without no more privacy. If I don't, I'll probably be grounded for lying straight to my mother's face. Both choices don't sound too good for me. I consider my choices and pick one knowing the result. "Mom... I-"

The door bell suddenly rings interrupting me. My mom looks at me with a look telling me that this conversation isn't over. She tells me that she'll be right back and leaves the room leaving me staring at where she was standing. The doorbell saved me... For now...

I am about to sit down when I hear a scream coming from the front door. Panic and fear begins to engulf me. That scream belongs to no other than my mother. And she is in trouble.

"Mom!" I yell. I run out of the dojo straight to the front door when I stop in my tracks. My comatose mother is being hold by her neck by a large dog. A fish with robotic legs is right by him looking at my mother. He turns and sees me. "There's the other one."

The dog looks straight at me and smiles. "Won't the Shredder be happy once he learned that she had a daughter. Get her."

The fish begins to run towards me at an amazing speed. Fear keeps me from moving, but looking at my comatose mother tells my legs to run. I run up the stairs hearing the fish coming closer and closer to me. I run to my room, close the door, and push my heavy, big dresser blocking the door.

I run to my bed and grab my purse putting the essential things I need including my phone and the tech. I can feel my body shaking. Fear is trying to cloud my mind, but I'm not going to let that happen. Part of me wants to go back and rescue my mom, but my other self knows best. I'm no match for whatever those creatures are. Even my mother was no match for them.

I hear loud bangs from the other side of the door. One thought comes into my mind. He's coming. I finally place my tessen in my purse and run to my window opening it. I jump out of my bedroom through the window on to the fire escape. I run up the stairs finding myself up on my roof. From down below, I hear a loud bang telling me that the fish broke though the doors I run across my roof and jump on to another roof close by. I keep running as fast as I can. I can't get caught. I jump on to another two roofs and climb down a fire escape in to an alley. I look around and see a large box near a dumpster. I run to it and climb inside closing it from the inside.

A few seconds later, I hear some mechanical steps and hear a voice. I hold my breath. "The girl is not here." Silence follows, but then the voice comes back. "Fine. At least we have her. I'll meet you back at the base." I listen and hear the mechanical steps walking away. I listen for at a few seconds before I finally take in some air. I climb out of the box and glance around. It is dark outside and I suddenly notice that it is cold. A sudden realization hits me. I am alone now. My home is probably being watched if I come back and my mother is gone. I feel something wet on my face and touch it. I look at my finger and see a tear. I am crying. And I didn't even realize it.

I walk to the dumpster and sit by it. I curl myself in a ball and start releasing all the I held in silently. It goes on like this before a sudden thought comes into my head. What if the creatures that captured my mom are with the Kraang? If that's the case, then I have to go back to that warehouse. They may be keeping her there.

I wipe my tears away and stand up. I walk towards the end of the ally when I hear a soft cry from my right near a pile of garbage. I walk towards it and see an injured baby squirrel curled up in a ball crying. It's leg looks sprained. "Don't cry..." I say softly. I take some bandages out of my purse thanking myself for deciding to bring that along. I slowly touch the baby squirrel petting it softly. It freezes, but soon relaxes. I smile then pick up the baby squirrel. It looks at me with its innocent eyes.

I take the bandages and slowly wrap it around the baby squirrel's legs. It chirps happily in response. I finish the wrapping and tie it tightly so it wouldn't come off. "There you go." I say. "Now you will be feeling a lot better." I look around and see a big tree down the street from the alley. "You must live there right? You're family much be worried about you. I'll take you home." The baby squirrel snuggles in my arms. I can't help but smile. I walk the squirrel down the street to the tree and place it in a wide hole in the tree. "There, now you're home safe. Just try not to wander from home too far. Wouldn't want your family to worry that much." I wink and wave good bye at the baby squirrel. It chirps happily. I take a guess that it's thanking me. I turn and walk away from the tree towards the street that leads towards the warehouse. As I walk I smile happy that I at least got to help someone. Now if only I can help my mother from whatever danger she is in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my loyal readers! Hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews! Next chapter, Akira sneaks into the Kraang warehouse where her life changes for better or worse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a small case of writer's block, but now it's gone and over with. Plus, I was kind of tired after taking my biology test. Don't worry, I passed it with a 100%! Yay! Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I did! Oh and please note that I am not the sole owner of TMNT. (But I am the sole owner of Akira of course!)**

* * *

I find myself in front of the warehouse hiding behind a building. I look and see that the door is closed and now there is a camera near it. I make a frown. They didn't have that installed last time I came here. Did something happen? I shake my head. No matter. As long as I find a way to get inside without being seen, then I shouldn't worry that much.

I press my finger to my cheek in deep thought. I have to find a way to block the camera. A way to keep them from seeing me. I continue thinking when I see a pigeon landing a few feet from me. I glance at it reliving an old memory I have from Japan. When I was little, I got to visit a pond full of cranes. My mother taught me how to make a special sound to call the cranes towards me. Maybe it might work on the pigeon?

I press my fingers together on my mouth and make the crane call. The pigeon looks up and flies towards to me landing careful not to get close to me. I make a cooing sounds with my mouth asking if the pigeon can help me. The pigeon turns its head at me confused. I sigh looking down at the ground. I should I known that the crane sounds wouldn't work with a simple pigeon. I look up back at the pigeon and see that it is not there. I look around and see it on the camera with its face on the screen. I smile running to the warehouse doorway. There is a button to make it open. I press it and the door unlocks opening. I coo a thank you at the pigeon and enter the warehouse pressing a button to close the doorway.

I walk to some crates hiding behind them. I begin to look around thinking. If I were to hide someone, then here would I hide that person? I think for a few minutes before smiling. Of course, someplace heavily guarded.

I silently walk around still hiding behind crates. The warehouse looks empty now. In fact, I haven't seen any men in black suits walking around. It is kind of weird.

I keep looking around when I see doors guarded by two men holding guns. I smile. Bingo. I get my tessen out of my purse and glance around. I see a rod in the ceiling close by where I am. It's the perfect distraction. I throw my tessen at the rod and it slices it causing it to fall. My tessen comes back to my hand and I see the metal rod falling making a big boom when it hits the ground. I glance back at the men and see them running towards where the metal rod fell. Now here's my chance. I run towards the door and open it entering it closing the door behind me. I sigh in relief and look around.

I am in a large room that looks like a laboratory. There is a large container of a green liquid in it. All around the large container there are tables full of equipment that I don't even know about. They look deadly though. I hear a sound from behind the container and look at it. Six men in black suits walk from behind it carrying guns. They aim it at me. I hear a click from behind me realizing that they locked me in. I turn back at the men who are walking towards me now knowing why no one was really here guarding. They were all in here setting up a trap.

"Kraang, it is not the ones known as the turtles. What shall the Kraang do with the human." Says one of the men.

"Kraang will capture the human and experiment on it."

My eyes go wide. If my ears are hearing correctly, they're going to experiment on me? I grip my tessen tightly in my hand. I'm not going to let that happen.

The men surround me and aim their guns at me. I glare at each of the men. They look at me with no emotion and start shooting at me. I dodge each of the tiny pink waves shot at me with ease. I throw my tessen at one of the men and it knocks his gun out of his hand. I run to him giving him a swift kick knocking him to the ground. Suddenly, I feel strong cold hands grabbing on to my arms. I start kicking and screaming, but the man holding on to me won't let go. He takes me to a table and straps my wrists and ankles on it keeping me from fighting. I squirm under the restraints trying to fight. I look and see that one of the men has my purse checking it's contents. Another one is examining my tessen. Anger courses through my veins. "Let that go!" I yell to the man.

The man looks at me then looks at the other men. "Kraang, get the thing which is the thing which we will use to experiment on the human."

One of the men walks to a table and comes back with a large syringe. I stare at it with fear edged on to my face. I am scared now. Mostly because I know no one is going to help me.

The man hands the syringe to the man who requested it and looks back at me. He walks towards me and hovers the syringe over my forehead. I begin to shake struggling under the restraints knowing that it is useless. The man presses the needle from the syringe in to my forehead. He presses down the syringe and all I feel is pain seeing the world I'm blurs. I scream very loudly. It feels like my whole body is on fire. I can feel tears coming down, but I don't know why. I feel something happening to my body like it is changing, but that can't happen. I continue screaming twisting in my restraints when the pain stops. I take deep breaths feeling very weak. I slowly open my eyes and see the man holding the syringe looking directly at me. I continue looking at him knowing something is wrong. I open my mouth having a hard time forming words. "What... Did you... Do to... Me?"

As soon as I finish saying those words, I hear a loud crash. I turn my head and see the door destroyed and four figures running in. They run towards the men and start fighting them with weapons in their hands. It is so hard to see now though. Everything is so blurry.

I hear a slash right by me and see something green looking right down at me. I can feel the green figure somehow cutting the restraints holding me to the table. By then my eyelids has gotten so heavy that they have closed. After freeing me, I feel the person picking me up gently. They caresses me in their arms and I feel they are running. Hopefully from this place. The person continues moving for a while, but they suddenly come to a stop. I can feel myself being placed on the ground. I open my heavy eyelids and see the night sky. The moon shines brightly down on me. I closed my eyes unable to open them any longer. If I'm going to die, at least I got to see the beautiful night sky. I feel someone checking me, but it doesn't matter anymore. I mumble a thank you and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave those lovely reviews including any questions you have! Next chapter, Akira finds out what happened to her and officially meets the turtles!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's really hot where I live at so I'm cooling down with a nice bowl full of ice cream! Mmm! Anyhow, I have questions to answer. So let's see.**

**Shadow asked if Akira is going to mutate into a baby squirrel or a teenager squirrel. She didn't mutate into a baby squirrel. I know a baby squirrel is much cuter, but a teenager mutant squirrel fits more into the story.**

**HardyGal asked if Shredder knows Akira's family and if her family has been acquainted with the Hamato family. I really don't want to spoil you guys with the details, but yes for both of the questions. You'll learn how later in the story.**

**Now that is over. Please enjoy the chapter and know that I do not own TMNT although I wish I do. Oh yes and I hope to finish writing to the part where Akira finds out who texted her those messages before the new episode airs in two weeks. You'll soon find out why later on. ^.^**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. It feels like I have slept for a few days without waking up. I groggily look around as I sit up. I am not in my bedroom, but in a lab. I am on a table with a pillow that cushions my head and a blanket that covers me. Right by the table there is a table with a computer on it with a keyboard. On the other side of me are contractions that look like they are hand made. There is also a frozen figure with organs in it I think.

I stick out my tongue in disgust and take the blanket off me. I hover my legs over the table looking down at them in horror. They are furry and brown including my feet. I then look at my arms and hands and see they two are in the situation. Panic begins to set in. What happened? Why am I furry and brown?

I jump off the table, but lose my balance falling down. I see something wiggling behind from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see a tail attached to me. "A tail?" I whisper. I recognize the tail as a squirrel's tail. Now it all makes sense why I am brown and fury. "I-I'm a squirrel?!" My eyes go wide and I scream.

Immediately the door opens to the lab and I hear someone running in. I look up and see a giant turtle looking down at me with worried reddish brown eyes behind a purple mask.

The turtle holds his hands out in front of me trying to comfort me. "Are you okay? You gave us quite a scare."

I shake my head barely even listening to his words slowly crawling backwards away from him.

The turtle notices this. "No. No. It's okay. I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you."

I stop moving staring at his eyes. They don't look like the eyes that injected me with the syringe nor the eyes that took my mother. In fact they look kind and show emotion.

The turtle slowly walks towards me offering his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you."

I nod and take his hand. He helps me up and walks me to the table where I sit down. The turtle grabs something from under the table and puts it beside me. It looks like a lunchbox to me. He opens it and takes out medical tools. I recognize a stethoscope and a thermometer among them.

The turtle takes my temperature, checks my heart best, and eye sight as well as my hearing. He taps his finger against his chin in deep thought, but smiles. "It looks like you're in good health now. When you went into shock back at the Kraang warehouse, your heart beat abnormally slowed down and you were having a difficult time breathing."

I slowly nod. So I almost died? Just from shock? That's a first...

The turtle puts the medical tools back in the lunch box and places it back under the table. The turtle looks up at me and smiles. "So you have a name right? Do you think you can tell me?"

"Akira..." I say.

"Akira?" Says the turtle in deep thought. He shakes his head and holds his hand towards me. "Donatello, but please call me Donnie."

Wait Donnie? My mind travels back to that day when me, April, and Casey were talking at the park. I remember them talking about a Donnie and how secretive they were around the name. What... What if this is the Donnie they were talking about?

I take Donnie's hand and shake it. "You... You don't happen to have friends called April and Casey right?"

Donnie looks at me curiously, but nods. "Now I am sure I know who you are. April and Casey told us all about you. They said that you were training in ninjutsu and that you moved here from Japan."

"But-but how do they know you?" I ask.

Donnie shrugs his shoulders. "It's a long story."

I suddenly hear a large crash coming from the closed door. Donnie sighs turning to the door. "You guys can come in now."

The door opens and I see a flash a green coming in. It comes to a complete stop right by me revealing to be another turtle. He looks at me with his light blue eyes behind an orange mask. His cheeks are completely covered with freckles. He waves at me smiling. "Hi! I'm Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey. So how are you? I was really worried! Hey, did you know I helped Donnie nurse you? He's the doctor around here, but me? I'm the nurse. Hey, do you like pizza? I LOVE pizza! We should have a-"

Green hands suddenly grab Mikey's face covering his mouth preventing him speaking any longer. "Man Mikey, you're going to blow out her eardrums."

I study the turtle holding Mikey. He has bright green eyes behind a red mask. He has so much muscles that I can tell he is very strong. The turtle notices me staring at him and let's go of Mikey. "The name's Raph, short for Raphael."

I nod when I feel eyes on the back of my head. I turn and see another turtle looking at me with dark blue eyes under a blue mask. He studies me as if I'm a threat. But I know I'm not. Right?

The turtles notices that I have seen him and nods. "Leonardo, but just call me Leo."

I nod. "It's... It's nice to meet all of you..."

Leo looks at Donnie then back at me. "Akira, if it is alright with you, I need to ask you questions."

There is it. I knew this they were going to do this. Guess there's no point hiding anything. "What do you want to know?"

Leo crosses his arms. "What were you doing at the Kraang warehouse yesterday. Obviously, you knew where you were and what you were doing. More importantly, you knew what the Kraang were."

I sigh. "April told me about the Kraang. Something happened and I just went after the Kraang..."

Each of the turtles look at each then back at me. "What happened? Asks Leo.

"I... I don't want to speak about it..." I say.

"Guys?" Asks a female voice coming from out of the room.

I instantly recognize that voice. "April?" I ask.

"April, we're in here!" Says Leo.

April appears in the doorway walking in. She looks around setting her eyes on me. "Guys, is this..."

Donnie nods. April suddenly runs to me and hugs me. "Akira, you had me so worried! When I called you and you were not answering, I knew something was wrong. So I went to your house and found it completely a mess. Akira, what happened?"

I look at the turtles and I guess they get the message. They walk out of the room closing the door behind them leaving me and April completely alone. I look at April and take a deep breathe. "My mother was taken April. She was taken by these creatures."

"Do you know what those creatures were?"

"A dog and a fish." I say. "They were going to take me too, but I managed to escape. I thought that maybe those creatures had taken my mother to the Kraang, so I went to that warehouse. But..."

I close my eyes reliving the memories of the Kraang capturing me and experimenting on me. Them using the syringe on me changing me into this.

April nods understanding why I am not saying anything. "I'm so sorry Akira."

"Baka!" I say angrily to myself. "I shouldn't have gotten help instead of thinking I could have done it all by myself."

April holds on to my furry hand. "I know that feeling Akira. I have made the same mistake before. But I've learned and so have you now."

I look up at April and smile. "Thanks April. So... The turtles are your other friends? They are really nice."

April laughs smiling. "They sure are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave those golden reviews for they make me so happy! Next chapter, Akira meets Master Splinter and learns more about the turtles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! This day always brings me tears. *Sniff* **

**Anyhow, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to stay in character, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. Oh and I know I said that I was going to do a chapter based from each episode, but I don't even know if there's a point in doing a chapter based from Pizzaface. I mean that episode was just... Well you what I mean. But I'll do one if you guys want me to. Just tell me in your reviews.**

**So enjoy! And please know that I do own TMNT except Akira and the idea of this story.**

* * *

April leads me out of the lab and shows me around. It took awhile, but I've managed to get around without falling. I'm still not completely used to my body yet.

April shows me the common room and tells me how we're actually in the sewers. I stare at the common room in amazement. It's a wonder how someplace this cozy is actually located in a place like the sewers. I mean it actually looks like any other ordinary home from up top.

I look around the common room, but see that none of the turtles are in sight. It bugs me a little, but I continue looking around. The common room has a tv surrounded by a couch. There are pillows on the couch including a plush chair on the ground. Around the common area, there are game machines I've never seen before. Possibly because I've never actually tried playing games before.

April shows me the kitchen after showing me the common room. It is small and looks kind of homely. As April points stuff out, I hear a sound coming from the freezer from the fridge. I walk to the fridge and open the freezer door. In it, I find a creature made of ice cream looking at me purring. I step back in shocked. "April is that? Is that?"

April smiles. "Looks like you've found ice cream kitty. She's the guys pet."

"Why is she made of ice cream?" I ask.

"She kind of licked mutagen with ice cream in it or at least that's what Mikey told me."

I nod and look back at ice cream kitty. She meows at me and I can't help but smile thinking how adorable she looks. Her delicious body only adds to it.

April walks me out of the kitchen when I see a big rat dresser in a kimono in front of a room staring down at me with reddish brown eyes. I look at him in shocked trying hard not to scream.

"Master Splinter, this is Akira. Akira, this is Master Splinter, the turtle's father and sensei."

"April, I wish to speak to Akira alone."

April nods, smiles at me, and walks away. Master Splinter gestures me to follow him and he walks into the room he was standing in front of. I follow him and see that we are in an dojo that is completely done in an ancient Japanese decor. In the middle of the room is a big tree. I begin to feel a tight twist to my heart wishing I am back at the dojo in my home.

Master Splinter walks to right by the tree and sits down I follow him sitting down right by him. We sit there in silence for a few minutes before Master Splinter speaks. "Tell me Akira, what do you think of your new state of being?"

I glance down at my furry brown hands. Instead of the normal five fingers, I only have four. Four for my feet two. Besides that, I've noticed that my sense of smell and hearing have strengthened as well. It's kind of weird.

"I don't know what to say." I say. "It feels... Different..."

Master Splinter nods. "I too was once human. But the same substance that change you also changed me."

I look at Master Splinter bewildered. "You were a human? What happened?"

Master Splinter smiles. He tells me his real name: Hamato Yoshi. He was a man who moved into America from Japan. He wanted to start a new life here and decided to buy four baby turtles that were on sell at a pet shop. But after buying the four baby turtles, Master Splinter encountered the Kraang. He fought them causing them to drop a canister of ooze called mutagen, which then caused Master Splinter and the turtles to mutate into what they are now today.

"That's amazing..." I say after Master Splinter finishes his story. "So what happened after you guys mutated?"

"I decided to move into the sewers with my sons. The world wouldn't... Understand us..."

I nod. "They probably won't understand me either now..."

Master Splinter smiles. "Akira, you are a brave girl. Foolish, but your heart is set in the right place."

I smile. "Thank you Master Splinter..."

"I also understand that you have nowhere to go correct?

I nod. "Yes, I don't."

"I would like you to stay here with us Akira. You will be safe here."

"Really?" I ask I'm disbelief. "You would let someone like me stay here?"

"Akira, to be given kindness, you must give it first."

Kindness... Master Splinter, April, and the turtles all have given me kindness. They helped me, talked to me, and listened to me. Maybe the reason they have been so kind to me is because they know I will give it back later on?

"Thank you Master Splinter." I say smiling with my eyes a little teary. "Thank you so much!" I jump on to him and give him a hug. After some time, I suddenly remember my manners and release him blinking. "Sorry..."

Master Splinter shakes his head. "There is no need to apologize." He takes something right by him and hands me it. It is my tessen. I take it from him examining it. "My tessen..."

"My sons took it back from the Kraang and thought that you might like it back. I recognize that clan's symbol on your tessen. You're from the Ochiba clan am I correct? Ochiba means fallen leaf in Japanese. Your clan moves like fallen leaves graceful and free."

I sit there stunned. "How... How do you know all this?"

"I used to know someone from your clan... We were friends..."

I grip my tessen tightly in my hand. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. If it is aright with you, may I please so see the others?"

Master Splinter nods looking at me. "Of course..."

I stand and walk out of the room leaving Master Splinter. I feel a little shaken that he knew so much of my clan even though it doesn't exist anymore. I mean even my mother didn't even tell what our clan's name meaning was. Is there a reason why she didn't?

I walk to the common room and see the turtles talking to April. They stop talking as soon as they see me. Mikey jumps up and runs to me smiling. "Hi Akira! So how was your talk with Master Splinter?"

"Uh fine I guess?" I reply. Already I can see Mikey warming up to me. He didn't seem intimated or watchful of me. In fact, it almost seems like we are best friends.

Leo spots the tessen I am holding in my hand and looks at me studying me. Already I can see that Leo is wary of me.

April gets up from her seat and walks to me. "So what did Master Splinter say?"

"He said that I can stay here..."

Mikey lets out a cheer. All three turtles look at him annoyed. I look at April. "But I think I made need to go back to my house to get some stuff..."

April nods understanding what I'm saying. "Hey guys, I'm going to go with Akira to help her grab some things at her house. Tell Master Splinter we'll be right back."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asks Donnie. "I mean I can always-"

"Donnie we'll be fine." Says April. She takes my hand and we walk out of the turtle's home to some tunnels. I study the path we walk on. It turns out we are walking through many twists and turns telling me that the turtle's home is very hidden. It's going to take many time before I memorize the way to their home.

We find ourselves above a manhole cover. April turns to me. "We're going to have to be careful. Even though it's dark outside, people still find the time to go walking."

"Got it." I say.

April climbs a ladder to the manhole cover and pushes it a tiny bit just enough so that she can take a look around. A few seconds pass before April smiles at me. "The coast is clear." She pushes the manhole cover off and climbs out. I climb up the ladder scared, but excited to see if anything has changed. April helps me out of the hole and I see New York still as bright as it is since I moved here. I smile at April and she smiles back at me. "Let's go." I say. We run in the shadows towards the street where my house is on. As we run, I silently make a small prayer hoping that we don't run into any trouble.

* * *

**Phew! This chapter was sure fun to write! Hehe! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and I promise that I will read it. Next chapter, Akira and April run into the foot clan which is not so very good for the girls. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Gomen! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was just too busy. I also have bad news. I won't update tomorrow nor Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday of next week. I have finals. It's so horrible... But anyway, it's time to answer questions. So let's see...**

**Littlebirdd asked if Akira looks like the squirrel girl in the picture next to the summary. She kind of does. I mean I would draw Akira, but I just don't have the time now. Who knows. Maybe someone really nice would draw her for me. :)**

**So while I'm not here, why not read the chapters that I have written and know I'll come back. Hehe! Please enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own TMNT nor will I ever will.**

* * *

I feel the shadows welcoming me hiding me from prying eyes. It feels weird now that the shadows are my best friend. I mean I've never been one to be stealthy.

April walks ahead of me in the light making sure no one can see me. I'm thankful that she is doing this for me. Really I am.

"There you are April!"

My body goes rigid. A girl walks to April with her arms crossed. She has big, red glasses and black hair with purple stripes. She is wearing a black tang top and a blue, plaid skirt. She also has black and white checkered socks and leather boots.

April waves nervously. "Uh hi Irma. Sorry, that I had to cancel our girls night out. Something came up."

Irma rolls her eyes. "Something is always coming up with you April."

"What do you mean by that Irma?" Asks April innocently.

"I mean by those secret friends you always hang out with. And don't tell me it's your dates with Casey, because we both know that's not true."

April sighs. "Look Irma. I have to go. We'll talk about this later."

"Later? Every time we do, you ditch me."

April looks back at the shadows where I'm hiding then back at Irma. "Bye Irma." She walks past Irma without a word. I walk after April looking back at Irma. She looks hurt. I guess I can't blame her.

April and I walk in silence for a few minutes listening to the city noise, before my curiosity gets the best of me. "Who was the girl who was talking to you a little while ago?" I ask.

April turns her head towards me. "Irma Langinstein. She's one of my friends from school. I've known her a long time and..."

"You can't seem to bring yourself to tell her about the turtles?"

April nods in unison. "I just don't want her to get all mixed up in all the mutants, aliens, and ninjas."

"But April, what's more important here? Your friendship with Irma or protecting her from the things that I'm sure she's going to accept?"

April stops walking and thinks for a bit. After awhile she looks at me. "I'll tell her soon. I promise."

I nod. "Then keep your promise."

We finally arrive at my house and enter it. Besides the torn front door and some damaged furniture, it's doesn't look that bad. We climb up the stairs and enter my bedroom which is a total mess. Debris covers it as well as my own personal items meaning that someone was looking for something in here. But what?

April picks up a large piece of wood examining it while I walk to my closet careful not to trip over any of the large splintered wood. I open my closet and grab my backpack. I put some clothes in it and some other stuff I know I will need. I then walk to my bed and grab a picture that I keep from under my pillow. I check the picture looking there are any signs of damage. I'm happy to learn that there is not. The picture is a photo of me as a baby with my parents. It was taken some time before my father died. I hear April's footsteps and know that she is behind me. "Who is that man right next to you and your mom?" She asks.

"That my dad..." I say. "He died in an accident... I didn't even get a chance to know him..."

April places her hand on my shoulder offering me comfort. "I'm so sorry Akira."

I blink back the tears that are threatening to come and smile at her. "It's okay." I place the picture in my backpack and put it on. "We should go now."

April nods and we walk out of my house back outside. We walk down the street towards the nearest manhole cover. We walk by a dark alley when an arrow zooms right past my face inches from my nose. April glares at the alley and grabs something from her pocket. I look at it and see that it is a tessen. So does April know ninjitsu as well?

Someone runs out of the alley towards me. They have a red and black suit on with a foot logo in the front of their tunic. Their eyes are covered with red lenses. In their hands is a katana.

"Akira! Look out!" April gets in front of me and slashes the person with her tessen. I hear static sounds and see wires sticking out of the person's wound. "It's-It's a robot?" I ask in amazement.

"Akira, move!" Says April angrily grabbing my hand. We run down the street as throwing stars are seen going past us. In the distance I can see the manhole cover. We are only about three feet from it. Two feet. One feet.

Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind and thrown to the side hitting my head against a wall that belongs to a house. I groggily stand up clutching my head looking at the person who threw me. It is the big dog that took my mother. And now he is here for me.

I look to my left and see that April is fighting two of the same robot that tried to hurt me. I realize that April is too busy defending herself to notice me. I'm alone in this fight now.

Ignoring the pain coming from my head, I take out my tessen getting in a defensive stance. "Long time no see doggy." I say trying to annoy the big dog standing in front of me.

He growls. "Don't call me that!"

I smile. "Oh are you sure? Then how about mutt? Or puppy?"

He snaps his snout and runs towards me. Just as the dog is about to grab me, I duck and slide under him. I get up and throw my tessen at the back of the dog's head. I hear a cry of pain as I run towards April grabbing my tessen that comes back to me. April strikes the last robot with her tessen making it go down forever. She turns to me relieved that I'm okay. She runs to the manhole and lifts the cover. I run to her, but hear the all familiar growl coming closer. I quickly dive down the manhole with April not too far from behind me. She closes the cover and we sit in the sewers listening to the silence breathing heavily. After awhile we look at each other and burst into giggles. "That wasn't too hard." says April in between giggles.

"No, in fact it was too easy." I say.

We both laugh and get up. The adrenalin from the battle has left me, and now I feel tired. April leads me to the turtle's home, but before we enter it, April stops. "Akira, I don't know why the Foot Clan is after you, but it's not good..."

So that's the name of the people who took my mother and attacked. The words make my tongue taste bitter. I already hate the Foot Clan.

April looks around seeing if anyone is listening then whispers something to my furry ear. "Let's not tell Master Splinter about what happened until later." She smiles at me then waves. "See you tomorrow Akira!"

I nod smiling barely comprehending. "Bye April!"

April walks away disappearing into the tunnels leaving me alone. I feel a tingling sensation in my body like something is on me. I take off my backpack and right there on it is a tiny arrow with a tiny piece of paper attached to it. I stare at it curious and take it off the arrow. I open it and read the words to myself now with an important decision to make.

_Meet me in the Kraang warehouse where you got mutated. _

_-Karai_

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked this chapter... Please leave those lovely reviews and any questions you have. Next chapter, Akira meets Karai secretly and gets some answers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Took my ECA yesterday and now all I'm hoping is that I passed. Anyhow, here's chapter 13. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive me if I'm losing my touch. I'm just really stressed with all my final exams coming up. **

**I do not own TMNT except Akira and any supporting character in my story. **

* * *

I watch as Mikey and Donnie spar against each other in the dojo. They both are exceptionally good, but only one of them can win. As I watch them spar, my mind wanders back to the note I got yesterday. I still haven't exactly made up my mind on whether I should go to see Karai. Part of my thinks that she can help me, but the other part of me thinks otherwise. I sigh as I hear a thud and look up to see Donnie helping Mikey up who had lost the fight. They walk to me and Mikey sits right by me while Donnie towers over me. "So Akira, did you like it?" Asks Mikey.

"Like what?" I say.

"Our morning training!"

"Oh yeah. Definitely..." I say. I got to go to morning training with the guys. It is fun seeing the guys train, but I really didn't do anything. All Master Splinter asked me to do was stretch out my muscles and do a few simple katas.

"Earth to Akira? Did your head go to the nuts?" Asks Mikey waving his hand in front of my face.

I blink and focus my eyesight towards Mikey. "Sorry, I'm... I'm just a little tired."

"But you were wide awake this morning." Says Donnie seeing past my big fat lie. I mentally call myself baka. I'm just not very good at lying. "Well now I am." I

I stand up brushing some dust off my fur. "I'm going to take a nap in my room. See you when I wake up."

I wave at them while leaving the door. As soon as I leave the dojo, I

sneakily take a look around checking if anyone is in the common room. I do know that Leo is doing intense mediation with Master Splinter and that Raph is in his room. I smile when I find no one is in here.

I look at the entrance in the lair and decide that now is my chance. I either meet Karai or not. I take one last look around and run towards the turnstiles jumping over them. During training, I've discovered that I'm more flexible and have more endurance. I guess that's the only thing great about my mutation. I downfall is that I now have a craving for nuts. Pretty weird right?

I run down the a tunnel and immediately cover my nose. It smells like a decaying body mixed with stinky socks and garbage. The smell just wants to make me gag. Trying I ignore the smell, I keep on running finally finding myself at a manhole. I climb out taking in all the fresh air. I look around and discover that I'm in an alley and the sun has barely come out meaning that everyone should still be asleep or has just gotten up. I smile and climb on a fire escape to the roof. I run down the roof jumping on to the next towards the warehouse where the nightmare happened. Why in the world Karai had to pick that place I have no idea.

I jump over an alley that a normal person wouldn't be able to jump over. It's funny now to think that I'm so strong now and able to do all these things: jump higher, run faster, hear better, and smell more. I don't even know if a regular squirrel can do all these things.

I stop at the Kraang warehouse and discover that it is deserted. The camera is not there and the door is open. I enter it and take a look around. It is a bit dark, but I can still see my surroundings. The warehouse is empty as if no one had used it, but I know that's not true.

A throwing star shoots right by my face, but I move to the left just in time before it hits me. I glare at the direction where the throwing star came from. It came from the shadows. "Show yourself!" I say.

I can hear footsteps and a person walks out of the shadows revealing herself to me. She has short, dark black hair with a large part of it dyed blond in the back. She is wearing bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows and a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. She smiles at me. "Hello Akira. You look different."

I stare at her. Something is odd about her. It almost feels like I know her. "You are Karai? Right?"

The girl nods. "Yes, that's me. Glad to see that you've made it."

"Look Karai, I want to know who you are and why you asked me to come here."

Karai smiles. "You know the Shredder right? The one who took your mother? He's my father."

"Wait... So your father took my mother?! Why?!" I demand.

"Look I don't approve what my father did, but he took her because she's my mother's sister which makes us cousins."

Cousins? So this girl, Karai, is my cousin? "And how do you know all this Karai?"

Karai shrugs her shoulders. "I did some snooping around. When I heard that someone really important moved here that was linked to my father, I decided I needed to learn more about you mother. So I dove deeper and discovered you."

I let her words sink in and realize something. "You're the one who was texting me?! This whole time... You were helping me..."

Karai walks closer to me and I stare at her eyes. They remind me of someone's eyes I know, but who? "Yes I did. I wanted to see your reaction to each of those texts. But mostly, because I wanted to help you... Akira, I've never knew anyone in my family other than my father. I... I thought I was alone..."

"What... What do you mean?"

"When I was a baby, my mother was killed by a despicable man called Hamato Yoshi. He killed her and destroyed my home..."

Hamato Yoshi... Isn't that? No... It can't be... Right?

Karai looks like she is about to cry, so I hug her. She looks startled as if she has never before, but soon relaxes. "I'm... I'm not that very good at saying thank you."

"It's okay. So where is this Hamato Yoshi?" I ask hoping that it isn't the same Hamato Yoshi I know.

"He is here in New York somewhere in the sewers training four mutant turtles. He is a rat that doesn't deserve to live for what he has done."

I listen barely even comprehending. It can't be him. I've only known Master Splinter for at least a day and I can feel he's not cruel. He wouldn't hurt an innocent. But why does another part of me thinks otherwise. "How's my mother?" I ask.

"I don't know..." Says Karai. "No one can see her unless it's my father."

I bite my lip hoping that this Shredder won't hurt her. "Do you think... Do you think that's she hurt?"

Karai shakes her head. "No my father wouldn't do that. I think your mom is fine."

I half believe her. I don't know why, but something seems off. "Karai, I have to go."

Karai sighs nods solemnly. "I'll be seeing you then Akira. Sayonara."

I smile. "Sayonara."

Karai smiles and walks back to the shadows disappearing from sight. I walk back to the sewers hiding from any civilians. I find myself back in the lair and discover the turtles huddle in a group talking. They turn and see me with worried faces. "Where were you?" Demands Leo.

Great. Interrogation time. "Out on a stroll in the sewers." I answer.

They all give me a look telling me that they don't believe me, but soon drop the subject. I join them watching a show they like to watch. I can't really remember the name, but I do know it's long. As we are watching, my mind travels elsewhere. I begin to ask myself if I should really be staying here with the Master Splinter and his students. And whether I should believe Karai and what she told me. But mostly what I should do next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave those golden reviews for me up read. Next chapter, Pizzaface comes. (Yes, I've decided to do a chapter based on the Pizzaface episode. Hope you guys like it.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, this chapter is a little late. I've just been busy with studying for all my finals this week. I can't tell you how excited I am for my first year of high school to be finally over. Anyhow, enjoy this late chapter and know that I do not own TMNT although I wish I did.**

* * *

I sit with the Raph, Leo, Donnie, and April watching their favorite tv show, Super Robo Mega Force Five. The guys are starting to warm up to me now. Leo has gotten less cautious and Raph had gotten less annoyed of me. Donnie also has gotten less curious about me and well Mikey... He's the same around me.

As we are watching, I begin to process my thoughts. A couple of days has passed since my secret meeting with Karai. I did some thinking about it and decided that Hamato Yoshi didn't kill her mother. Maybe it was someone else. But... Who?

As we are watching the tv show, a scream pierces my ears as well as the others. And that scream belongs to no other than Mikey who is asleep in his bedroom. Mikey has been secretly working on something really hard that only the others know about. But I guess because of this, exhaustion and fatigue reached Mikey. In the end, Master Splinter told Mikey to go to bed earlier right after dinner so that he can get some well deserved rest.

We run to Mikey's room and see Mikey sitting up looking scared. He sees us and starts babbling about a pizza monster and how the guys and April were captured by the pizza monster which was going to eat April. The guys smile at each and look back at Mikey. "Go to sleep Mikey. It was just a nightmare." Says Leo.

April and the guys leave the room, but I stay. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Mikey's nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. I walk towards Mikey and sit on a chair right by his bed. "Are you okay Mikey?"

Mikey nods hugging his taped teddy bear. He showed me it yesterday and I've come to learn why it is taped together with tape. A mutant alligator called Leatherhead ripped his teddy bear into shreds after Mikey and the others brought him in the lair. I wonder what other mutants they have brought in here.

"You should have seen it Akira, there was this pizza monster that was going to eat everybody. He took control of sensei and the bros, but I defeated them along with the pizza monster..."

"That sounds like a crazy nightmare..." I say.

"Yeah, but it felt so real. You know?"

"That's the thing about dreams and nightmares Mikey. They feel so real, but they're not. They're the exact opposite from reality."

Mikey sighs. "I guess..."

I smile. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Mikey nods and lays down closing his eyes. He soon falls asleep. I am about to walk out of the room when I hear a noise from one of the pizza boxes in the room. I glance at it and pick it up now suspicious. I walk out of Mikey's room into my room closing the door behind me. I set the pizza box on my bed and get out my tessen just in case if whatever is in the box attacks me. "I know you are in there." I say. "Now get out!"

The box slowly opens and a pizza slice flies at me. I yelp in surprise and hit it with my tessen. The pizza slice is thrown back until the pizza box hurting it with a thud. I walk closer to the pizza slice trying to get a good look at it when it jumps up. On it, I can now see a face. "You almost killed me! I have children in New Jersey that need me!"

I take step backs staring at the pizza slice astonished. "You-you're talking?!"

"Of course I am! How else did I get all my slaves to worship me?!"

"So wait... You mean Mikey wasn't dreaming. His dream was real?"

The slice of pizza laugh. "It was real. And I would've had won if it wasn't for that spicy meatball."

I make a face now grossed. "Eew. So Mikey ate you? Yuck!"

The slice of pizza smiles. "And now I will eat you!" He comes flying at me again with no time for me to react. He launches himself on to my face sticking like glue. I scream scratching at him trying to make him get off me. After awhile, there is a knock on my door and the slice of pizza gets off sending me to the wall. I fall on my back hard with a thump. I sit up and look at the door rubbing my back. "Come in."

Leo comes in along with the others. "Akira, we heard screaming. Is everything okay?"

I look around checking for any signs of the pizza slice. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a nightmare."

"You slept on the floor?" Asks Donnie not convinced.

"Well yeah. Just wanted to try something out. Guess that explains why I had the nightmare."

The guys and April look at each other exchanging glances then leave closing the door behind them. I sigh in relief and begin to look around. "Come out wherever you are pizza."

Behind me I heard a sound. I turn and see the slice of pizza hovering off the ground. "I will not eat you. You taste too spicy. Like the spicy meatball."

I give a confused look. "Um thanks?"

"So instead I will tell you this. I will be back. And when I do, I will have my meal!" The slice of pizza begins to laugh and flies towards a small air vent. He enters it leaving me alone in the room. I am glad that he isn't going to eat me, since I'm too spicy for him. But he will eat other humans when he comes back. I walk to my bed in deep thought and take out my tphone. I turn it on thinking. My mind drifts off to when Mikey showed me this really cool game that I like to play now. I still can't seem to beat his high score, but I'm working on it.

I turn off my tphone and stare at the ceiling. Ever since I came here to New York, my life has gotten crazier every second. I mean one minute, I was just a human girl, but now I'm a mutant squirrel. I begin to grow homesick wishing I was back home with my mom in Japan. It was normal there. Here, it's not.

I turn looking towards the door. Perhaps... Perhaps I should see Karai again. Since she is my cousin, maybe she can help me try to understand everything. I don't want to ask the guys, April, Master Splinter, or even Casey, about this since they all have done so much for me. I feel like a thorn on their side that can prick them any moment now.

I close my eyes and yawn. But I don't know anything about Karai. Even though she is my cousin, she can also be evil since she is The Shredder's daughter. But... For some odd reason, I feel that she isn't and had good in her heart. Guess though I'm just too gullible for my own good willing to believe anything.

I sigh and fall asleep dreaming of pink brains that are experimenting me for something. What I don't know, but it isn't good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews if you can. Next chapter, Akira goes with the guys on her first patrol which has unexpected surprises. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I suppose I owe everyone an apology for my long disappearance. I just had so much going on****. Finals, work, and writer's block came and kept me from writing. Safe to say I didn't die on you guys though. I'm just really sorry.**

**Now I'm starting to think I'm going to write three parts to this story. I haven't exactly wrote it all out, but ideas are coming to me. If you guys have any suggestions on how to make this story better, I'm all ears. I promise I won't be discouraged by your suggestions. **

**With that, I think it's time to get on with the story. Thanks for waiting and please know that I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

I yawn as I jump over a roof top following Raph and Mikey. The turtles wanted me to go on patrol with them. I guess you could say they saw how caged in I felt at their lair. I actually still can't believe that Master Splinter agreed with them.

Raph and Mikey come to a stop and I do as well. We are looking for a Kraang truck that's suppose to deliver a load of weapons to the Kraang. Donnie and Leo took one side of the city to look for the truck while me, Raph, and Mikey took the other.

Raph looks down from the roof to the road. "I don't see anything... I'm going to call Leo and see if he has seen it." Raph takes out his tphone and presses it to his ear. "Leo, we it's not here. Are you sure Donnie was right about the coordinates? Yeah... Fine. See you back at the lair." Raph turns off his tphone.

"What did Leo say?" Asks Mikey.

"He says he and Leo didn't find anything either and that we're heading back to the lair."

Great. So much for finally being out of the lair. Raph and Mikey turn and begin to walk back to the way we came from when I hear a high pitch sound. I clutch my head in pain from the sound. I see Mikey look back and runs back towards me with Raph not far from behind. Akira are you okay?" Asks Mikey worried.

I shake my head. "The truck is here. You just didn't see it." I say. I point down the street towards a dumpster. "It's right by there."

Raph and Mikey look at each other. "How do you know that?" Asks Raph suspiciously.

I shrug. "I have no idea. But just trust me."

Mikey smiles and looks over at Raph. "I trust her."

"You trust anyone Mikey. Heck, you even trusted Shredder's top henchman all because you wanted to make friends."

"I didn't know he wanted to destroy us!"

"Guys!" I say breaking in their conversation. "Are we going to attack that truck or not?"

Mikey and Raph simply nod and we all climb down from the roof into the shadows. Raph takes out some shurikens and throws them at the direction that I told him where the truck is. The shurikens hit their target hovering in the air. In response, we hear some pops and creaks.

A minute later, Kraang bots come out of thin air landing on the ground aiming their guns at us. Raph smiles getting his sais out. "Finally. Time to kick some aliens' butts. Akira, you stay behind. Wouldn't want your pretty little hands to get dirty." He runs out of our hiding space and starts destroying the droids with his sais.

Mikey winks at me and he too runs into the open with his nunchakus in each of his hands while yelling Booyakasha. He whacks some Kraang bots to the ground with ease.

I stare at the two as they are fighting. They know how to take these aliens to the ground. In fact, they know everything about these aliens and why they are here. They're the ones who discovered the Kraang plot. They're the ones who saved us from the Kraang invasion. And they're the ones who are going to stop the Kraang.

Behind me I hear a creak. I turn and see a Kraang not aiming his gun at me. "Kraang has found the experiment that broke free. Kraang will now take back the experiment that belongs to the Kraang." The alien begins shooting pink rays at me which I dodge swiftly. Taking my tessen, I run towards the Kraang bot and remove its head from its body. The head and the body falls to the ground with a loud clang. I pick up the head studying it when a pink blob suddenly shoots out from the body at me. In response, I hit it with my tessen into the sky. I can hear the alien's cry as it disappears into the night sky.

I turn and see that Mikey and Raph have finished fighting the bots. Raph walks to the truck and feels for it suddenly falling into thin air. "Raph!" Yells Mikey. I run towards the truck when I feel something gripping my leg. I look down and see one of the Kraang bots that either Raph or Mikey knocked down has its hand gripped around my leg. I try to shake it off when I hear a static sound coming from it. "Kraang set this up. Kraang wants the experiment known as you."

I stare at the Kraang bot horrified. This is a trap? If so, that means... I kick the Kraang bot with my other leg making it lose its grip around me. I run to the invisible truck yelling, "Raph! Get out of there! It's a trap!"

Mikey hears me looking at my expression. His eyes widen and he cups both his hands on his mouth. "Raph! Get out!"

Right on cue, Raph appears from the air landing on the ground right by Mikey. One second later, the truck is seen but a pink light is surrounding it. It circles it for a few seconds, before the truck disappears for good. We stare at where the truck was before Raph turns his head towards me. "How did you know it was a trap?!"

I take a few steps backwards. "The Kraang told me."

Raph stomps towards me. I can see anger edged on his face. "The Kraang told you?! So does this mean you're with the Kraang?! I knew something about you was not right!"

"Stop it!" Says a voice that sounds so familiar. I and Raph look towards where the voice came from and see that it is Mikey. But he doesn't look like the cheerful Mikey I know.

Raph takes a few steps towards Mikey. "Mikey, I-I don't know what came over me..."

Mikey shakes his head. "Akira isn't with the Kraang Raph. She's not our enemy."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because she's our friend."

Raph's face goes red and he looks at me. I can tell that he is embarrass over his actions. "Akira, I'm sorry for what I said. Mikey is right. You're our friend. And I should never talk that way to friends..."

I smile and run to Raph. I envelop him into a hug. I can feel Raph's body move in surprise. I look up at Raph's bright green eyes. "It's okay. I forgive you." I step away from Raph still smiling. "You were just mad at something you couldn't explain. I understand." I look at Mikey and see that he is back to his old self. It's scary to think that Mikey can be serious and sad when he's always so goofy and happy. "We should go back." I say. "The others might be worried."

Both Raph and Mikey nod and we travel back to the dark sewers. As we walk back to the lair, tears begin to appear on my face. The Kraang age after me just like the Foot Clan are. And I can bet it's because of whatever the Kraang did to me, they're happy with their results. So... If that's the case, are the turtles even safe with me here?

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited! My birthday is in two days which means I probably won't update until after it. But don't worry, I'll give you guys an exciting chapter to make up for it.**

**I would also like to thank Tiger Lilly 357 for all your amazing reviews. I thought everyone died on my story until you came along.**

**Now let's continue with the story. I do not own TMNT nor it's characters except Akira of course.**

* * *

I stare at the ceiling laying on my bed thinking. Ever since that last patrol with the guys, I have locked myself away in my room keeping to myself. I know it's mean, but I feel like any minute now, I'm going to explode and bring an end to everyone's lives.

I sigh and turn from my position to my side. It's not fair. Why did the Shredder have to take away my mom? Why did I have to get mutated into a squirrel? And why did I even have to move here in the first place? If I haven't, then my mom would still be okay and I would still be human. But... Then I wouldn't have met April, Casey, Master Splinter, nor the turtles. And they're a part of my life now just as I'm a part of theirs.

I hear a knock coming from my door. I sit up telling whoever is at my door to come in. The door opens and Master Splinter walks in closing the door behind him. I stare at Master Splinter as he walks to me. He stands in front of me offering comfort and support. My eyes flicker to the door wishing that I can just disappear.

"I have notice that you have separated yourself from everyone Akira. Why is that?"

I begin to search for excuses in my head. Should I tell Master Splinter that I feel sick? No, I'm as healthy as I can ever be. Then should I tell him that I feel lonely. No, I'm surrounded by so many friends.

"Akira."

I look up and find myself staring at Master Splinter's warm reddish brown eyes. I could never lie to those eyes. I take a deep breath and try to smile. "Master Splinter, some stuff happened... And I feel like I'm going to hurt you guys somehow anytime now."

Master Splinter places his hand on my shoulder. "Akira, I can't tell what is to come in the future, but I do know that you will not hurt us in any way."

I feel something hot on my cheek, but I pay no attention to it. I continue to look at Master Splinter's eyes. "Master Splinter..."

Master Splinter looks away. "Come with me. Do not worry, the boys left to take care of something." Master Splinter leads me out of my room walking to the common room. As I follow him, my eyes scan the place. It is true. The guys are not here. Master Splinter leads me to the dojo and he walks to the memorial he keeps to honor his dead wife and daughter. I feel a tight squeeze inside my chest. Master Splinter has felt worse pain then I have. My mom is alive, but his wife and daughter are not. They can never be found. My mom however can.

Master Splinter takes something and walks over to me. He hands me a picture of him and a woman. They both look so young. I stare at the woman in the picture. It feels like I know her, but my mind tells me I don't.

"She was my wife..." Says Master Splinter sadly. "Her name was Tang Shen. She was beautiful and I loved her so much as my daughter as well."

"What... What happened to them?"

"My temper destroyed them. I let it take over and allowed my once friend, Oroku Saki or as you now know as Shredder, have a reason to come back for another fight."

I shake my head. "But... Why are you showing me this?"

Master Splinter gazes at my eyes sadly. I can tell that his eyes hold so much pain. It's a wonder how he can handle it. "Akira, you feel that you staying here is going to hurt us. And I have felt like that before. After I took in my sons, I couldn't shake the feeling that me taking care of them was going to endanger their lives. But I soon came to learn that I need them just as they need me."

My hands begin to shake as I hold on to the photo in my hand. Before I know it, I run to Master Splinter and break down in his arms. I can feel the hot tears sliding down my cheeks from my eyes. I can hear me sobbing in Master Splinter's arms. But most of all, I can her Master Splinter's words comforting me. I thought that I didn't need anyone to do this, but it's not true. I need everyone: Master Splinter, the turtles, April, and Casey. It's because of them that I'm okay.

At least an hour passed before I couldn't cry anymore tears. I slowly release Master Splinter from my grip. I wipe some dry tears and try to smile. "Arigato Master Splinter."

Master Splinter nods in response. "Do itashimashite Akira."

I give back the photo of Master Splinter and his wife. I am about to walk out of the room when Master Splinter stops me. "Akira whatever happens, you are never alone."

I nod and walk out of the dojo. Just as I walk down the steps, I hear voices coming from the entrance. I glance over and see the turtles walking in. They are talking with each other laughing and smiling. They stop when they see me. I give a faint smile. "Hi guys..."

Mikey immediately runs to me and envelops me in a big bear hug. My shoulders tense in shock, but from the others' faces, I can tell they're just as shocked as me. Mikey releases me and looks up at my eyes. I flush in embarrassment. My eyes are probably red and puffy. "Akira, are you okay? We haven't seen you since forever."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I fight it and somehow win. "Yes Mikey... I'm okay now."

I can see the others walk towards me. I take a deep breath and smile. "I'm so sorry guys... for locking myself away from all of you. I just... I was going through my emotions."

To my surprise, Leo smiles. "We understand why Akira."

"Yeah, so there's no need to apologize." Adds Donnie,

"You- you're not mad?" In my mind I thought they were angry, but they're not. In fact, they almost seem relieved.

The turtles look at each and laughs. "Why would we be mad?" Says Leo. "You were sorting out your emotions and that's something that's beyond your control."

Raph rolls his eyes. "It kind of is."

Leo gives Raph a glare and turns back to me. "Look, what I'm trying to say is we're here for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

I smile. Master Splinter is right. I'm not alone and I never will be. I have so many friends who are willing help me even though we barely met. And I have my mother. Even though she's not here with me by my side, I still have her inside my heart.

I look and see Mikey flashing a devious smile. Just as I'm about to yell at the turtles to look out, he throws water balloons at each of their faces. The water balloons pop as soon as they hit their faces splashing water all over them. I can't help but break in giggles at the sight of them.

Leo, Raph, and Donne give each other a look and turn to Mikey. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Mikey, you are so dead." Says Raph. Mikey screams and runs away. Leo and the others follow him ready to make him pay. As I watch them give chase to their little brother, I remember that day when I went on patrol with Raph and Mikey. The Kraang set up a trap for me, but Raph and Mikey almost took the trap. It never occurred to me until now why the Kraang did that just to get to me. Was it necessary? And should I even be worried.

I shake my head. No, I shouldn't. Now's the time to hang out with my friends. I laugh as I run after Mikey with the others ready to make him pay for pranking his brothers yet again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! See you soon! :)**


End file.
